


I Know What You Did Last Night

by IronicallyAngel



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom Jerome Valeska, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gotham, I Don't Even Know, I like Jerome I guess, Jerome interests OC, Jerome is interested too, OC is terrified but also interested, Prison, what am I writing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyAngel/pseuds/IronicallyAngel
Summary: “Hi gorgeous. I’m Jerome.” He introduced.19 year old Eilis Dawson didn't know what Arkham Asylum held in store for her after she was arrested for killing her parents. It sure didn't involve meeting Jerome Valeska, nor did it involve the activities they would partake in.





	1. Welcome

19 year old Eilis Dawson looked as the 2 guards led her through the halls of Arkham. “I’m telling you… there’s some mistake! I didn’t kill my parents!” The girl begged, her brown hair falling into her face. “You have to believe me!”

The guard in front of her, a tall man with amber eyes and gray hair sighed, annoyed and looked at her. “Look here, acting all angelic won’t get you out of here. All the evidence points to you!” He pointed a wiry finger in her face, pausing his step a moment.

The girl parted her pink, bitten up lips, before she furrowed her dark brows, now in annoyance. "Don't you think if I killed my parents, I would've remembered?" She asked, infuriated.

"That's the problem, girlie." The shorter, dumpy one behind her now said. "We don't know what you actually do and don't remember." His brown mustache twitched in aggravation.

"I have a name!" She growled, her blue eyes flashing in anger.

"You do… until you put on your uniform and we slap a number on your chest." The tall one spoke again. "You come in with a name. If you get out, you hardly remember what it is.”

They led her to the barred area and she passed what appeared to be a cafeteria. Seated at the tables were groups of men, some looking at her in confusion, some amusement. She felt like she was a gazelle; the men were the lions stalking their prey. There was a definite hunger in some of their eyes. Eilis swallowed thickly, trying to avoid making eye contact with any of the other prisoners.

One man turned around, ginger hair combed and his sapphire eyes raking over her, his interest piqued by the fresh meat as she was led past the area to her cell block, then her cell. She was uncuffed and a jump suit was thrown at her before the door quickly slammed shut. There was a small, barred window on her door at eye level. The room was small, maybe six feet by eight feet, and it was gray, wall to wall. There was a cot in the room, with a pillow and a quilt. She touched the cold metal of the cot and her breath hitched. This whole room was just so cold and unwelcoming. But, that was exactly what she expecting. Not some kind of luxury hotel room.

“Get changed quickly.” The brown haired officer hissed, snapping her out of her thoughts. “The quicker you change, the quicker you can meet your new ‘friends.’”

Eilis wasn't even sure if she wanted to meet her “new friends.” She shivered and undressed to her white undergarments in the cold room, a chill running over her spine, goosebumps forming. She tugged a white undershirt over her head and put on the black and white jumpsuit over, the number on her left breast, saying “A-15.” She buttoned the striped top over her white t shirt and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

“I’m done.” She said quietly. The older of the two guards took her clothes to bring it to collections to go with her personal effects. The younger brought her to the barred area to sit with the men at the tables. Eilis was frozen as she was shoved in and the sliding bars were slammed closed behind her.

Everyone stared at her in interest as she made a beeline to the empty table in the corner. The pale, ginger inmate from before licked his fingertips and ran them over his eyebrows to smooth them out before flinging himself into the seat across from her.

“Hi gorgeous. I’m Jerome.” He introduced.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome is interested in meeting the new inmate and showing her the ropes.

Eilis looked at the ginger, her horror quite apparent on her face. She opened her mouth, but nothing but a gust of air escaped.

Jerome's grin didn't even falter. He knew she was scared. He found that endearing. "Just being polite…" He continued. "Cat got your tongue? Or are you just being rude?"

“I-”

“So she can speak!” Eilis lifted a hickory colored eyebrow. “Come on, where’s your sense of humor?” Jerome looked at her with a wide smile before getting a neutral face. “So what’re in for?”

“They are saying I killed my parents…” She trailed off, biting on her bottom lip. She couldn’t believe the police believed she did. That damned Jim Gordon. She hugged her knees to her chest quietly.

Jerome’s eyes widened, turning to face her completely, plopping his hands palm down on the table. “Huh. Me too.” He said, pressing his right hand to his chest. “Well,” The ginger revised. “Mom, anyhow.”

The dark haired girl looked at him in horror. How could he say that so casually, as if he mentioned the weather? She looked down at her shaking hands. She swallowed thickly and bit her trembling lip. “Liberating, right?” Jerome added. “What a rush!” He said, a wild look in his eyes.

“I didn’t do it!” Eilis suddenly snapped, pounding her fist against the metal table. However, what she wanted to sound serious came out as more of a squeak.

“Aw… you didn’t do it? How cute.” He purred. Eilis buried her head in her hands with a groan, placing her feet back on the ground. “... Yeaaaah, alrighty then.” He pointed a thin finger over to the table he was previously sitting at. “See the heavy man with crazy hair, basically salivating at the sight of you? That’s Robert Greenwood. Killed over a dozen woman-” A shiver ran down her spine. “-ate the bodies afterward. Just for fun, too.”

“Why are you telling me this?” The Irish girl asked, a sick feeling brewing in her stomach.

“So, I like you, and you need a friend to make sure he doesn’t go all Hannibal Lecter on you.”

“I… I won’t be here for long.” She said. 

“Oh? You planning on breaking out?” He said, amused.

She shook her head. They were bound to find out she was innocent. “I appreciate the offer, but I won’t need a friend. They’ll find out the truth and they’ll let me go.”

Jerome looked at the girl, his blue eyes gravely serious. “A girl needs a good friend in here. See, the guards, they don’t care. They figure bad things happen to bad people. They happen all the time.” Jerome shook his head slowly. “All the time.” He repeats.

Eilis tugged on her hair. “I don’t need your help… really… I’ll be fine.”

“What’s your name?” He quizzed, lifting his ginger brow.

“... Eilis. Dawson. Eilis Aoife Dawson.” She said. What was the harm after all? What was he supposed to do?

Jerome propped an elbow on the table, laying his head against his knuckles. “Wow… could you get anymore Irish? Are you going to just eat nothing but potatoes? Go hunting for four leaved clovers?”

“I find those stereotypes offensive. And that’s without you bringing up the violent drunk stereotype.”

“You’re so polite…” Jerome said running his fingers through his neat, ginger hair. “It sucks that innocence of yours is going to vanish like that.” He said, with a quick snap of his fingers to demonstrate the speed. “Look, you need me, okay? My friend runs the joint. He can get you things that other people can’t get you.”

Eilis’s blue eyes slowly met his. “... Can he get me out of here?”

“... You are so hard to please.” Jerome said. “But I love a lady who knows what she wants.”

“A-15!” The short guard from before shouted. “Come out. You already have a visitor.”

She stood, but Jerome touched her arm, looking at her. “Catch you later. We have more to discuss.”

Eilis parted her lips to blow him off, before shutting her mouth and nodding. “Okay.” She said, before heading to the sliding door and following the guard out and down the hall.


	3. A Visit from Jim

About a week later, with a loud buzz the door opened. The girl was cuffed to the table as she sat across from Gordon and Bullock. She stared at the two blankly.

"Good afternoon-" Jim started, before Eilis raised a hand to silence him.

"... What do you want, Gordon?" She said, her voice flat. "I have some activities to do, but, hey, I already befriended someone. A mom killer! Just like me! Though, hell, I don't remember shoving a revolver in her mouth and firing." She did jazz hands. "But hey, if that's what you said I did, who am I to argue?"

There was something off about the girl. There was no doubt. The last time they saw her was a few days ago, and so much had changed. The brunette's once bright cobalt eyes were lacking the depth they had before. Her pink lips were bitten up, parts torn from the frequent lip biting. Her once neat hair was frizzy and knotted up.

She looked, well, insane. And that was the criteria for housing at Arkham asylum.

James inhaled sharply. "Well… We need some help-"

"You need help?" She asked, lips parting in excitement. "Oh, man! I'll help you! It's the least I can do to repay you for just slapping an insanity label on me and tossing me in a FUCKING ASYLUM!"

“Hey.” Harvey Bullock started. “I don’t know what you’re doing. Being a crazy psycho bitch won’t get you out of here.”

“Oh, I know! In fact, I think being a crazy psycho bitch is the reason why I'm here.”

Jim sighed. “Eilis… are you okay?” He asked softly.

“Who, me? I’m just dandy. Are we done here?” She asked, lifting a dark eyebrow. “I have a friend to see.” She began to stand, motioning for the guard to uncuff her and take her back.

“Sit your ass down, you freak!” Bullock said.

That struck a chord. “I’m the freak?” She asked slowly, before turning to face him, her eyes burning holes through him. The guard took a step back, seeing as she wasn’t done with the detectives yet. “I’m the psychopath?! My parents are dead, and you think I did that! 11 years ago, my aunt and uncle were killed right before my very eyes. The police did shit then, they’re doing shit now. The only improvement is that this time, you arrested someone!” She said. “But it was the wrong person!”

“... I know it wasn’t you.” Jim suddenly said. Eilis halted, and looked back at him.

“Wh-”

“You have this… look in your eye. And air about you… you’re innocent.”

Eilis sat down across from him. “Then why the fuck am I still here?”

“Jim… you know we need more than a ‘look’ and an ‘air’ to say she’s innocent.”

“Have you ever heard of a man named Gregory Wheeler?” Jim asked the girl.

“No.” Eilis pursed her lips. “I’m sorry… should I?”

Jim sighed. “I don’t know.” He admits, then stands up. “I’ll come see you in a few days.”

“What?! You’re just going to leave me in here when you know I’m innocent?!”

“There’s not much else we can do.” Bullock explained. The guard uncuffed her to the table and held her back and pulled her back toward the cells as she fought and writhed.

 

“FUCK YOU, GORDON! AND FUCK YOU BULLOCK!” She shouted as she was pulled back to the barred area.

“Well, looks like the little flower is a little fighter now.” A warm breath danced along the skin of her neck.

Eilis turned to see Jerome grinning at her. “It would appear so.” She nods, clearly irritated. “Cops are terrible at their job.” She sighed, frowning.

“I know… they don’t understand why we do the things we do.”

“Or why we don’t do them.” Eilis reminds the ginger boy, who merely simpered and ruffled her hair.

“So,” He said, leading her to a table to sit beside him. “Tonight is movie night. How about you and I don’t watch it? In the east wing, there is an abandoned locker room. No guards in that area. No cameras. You and I can go there and just hang out.” He suggested.

“That sounds better than whatever 1920s movie they will project.” Eilis admits and smiled.

Jerome smirked. “That’s my girl. Meet me in the east wing, third floor at eight tonight. Don’t be too late.” He said. Then they were sent back to their rooms, Eilis feeling butterflies bounce around her stomach. Like she told Jim. She had a friend. That’s all the mattered right now.


	4. Locker Room Talk

At eight o'clock, the girl waited outside the rumored locker room, shifting her weight between her legs, biting on her bottom lip. Minutes passed and soon it was eight ten. She was beginning to think Jerome was playing her.

The locker room door opened behind her and she was pulled in, an arm around her waist and a hand on her mouth muffled her scream. The door closed and a laugh erupted from the assailant's mouth.

Eilis turned and glared. "Oh my God. Jerome, you are such a… jerkwad!"

Jerome put on a fake look of disappointment. "Oh, so you can swear at the cops, but not me? Am I not special enough?" He asked, feigning offense. "Come on… call me a dickwad. You know you want to!" The ginger singsonged.

Eilis rolled her eyes. "You don't deserve to be called one…" She grinned. "You're too nice."

"Yeah… I'm nice… the mom killer." He said, settling on one of the benches in the abandoned locker room.

"It's hot in here…" Eilis said, wiping some perspiration off her forehead, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Are you stripping for me?" He cooed, smirking at the girl.

She rolled her eyes again. "Relax… I have an undershirt on. Keep it in your pants Valeska."

Before Jerome could respond with a comeback, something caught his eye. A white scar curled around her right bicep, like a thin snake. His blue eyes widened. "Holy shit… What happened to you?"

She looked at the scar. "Oh… this?"

"Yeah! That!" He said, appalled.

"Well. About eleven years ago, when I was eight, I was staying with my aunt and uncle while my parents were on a business trip." She said. "One day, they brought me along to the bank with them. There was a robbery. Three men came in with rifles and pistols." Eilis closed her eyes as she continued with the story. "I was the youngest person there, and they figured the quickest way to get what they wanted was to give a little encouragement."

Jerome looked at the dark haired girl. "... Encouragement?" He pressed.

"Well, you see, most human beings wouldn't like to see a kid die, or even be hurt. So one of the men, a short, disgusting smelling guy, grabbed me away from my aunt and uncle, flicked out a knife and began slicing my arm from my elbow, working his way up."

"Oh." Jerome mumbled.

"My aunt and uncle didn't like that. They began to freak out. Shouting, wailing, crying out in woe. Another one of the men took a pistol, shot my uncle on the side of his head." She bit her lip and looked down. "Then he went to my aunt." She gripped Jerome's face and opened his mouth. Eilis made a gun shape with her left hand and shoved the pointed fingers in his mouth. "Bam…"

Jerome stared at the girl. "... Are you okay?" He asked slowly.

"It was 11 years ago." She said, the motioned to her arm. "Do you want to touch it?" She asked.

Jerome's red eyebrows furrowed. "The scar?"

The dark haired girl nodded, her blue eyes sincere. "Yeah."

Jerome actually hesitated. The thought of someone hurting someone as innocent as this girl actually sickened him. The boy who killed his mother. There was something so human and pure about Eilis. That annoyed him. He couldn’t dream of hurting her. Well, unless she was into that.

He nods and she held her arm out. The skin around the area was slightly puckered, and it was clear the skin healed in an ungainly manner.

Jerome looked at the girl and brushed a strand of her dark, curly hair out of her face. Eilis's cobalt eyes stared into his matching ones as he suddenly leaned forward and kissed the girl.

This girl, so innocent and pure was kissing Jerome, so guilty and not remorseful. He held her face in his hands, the fingertips digging into her hair. She gripped the front of his undershirt, nearly tearing off his Arkham issued shirt with urgency.

Jerome pulled away. "I'm not sure you really want to do this…" The ginger said, the dark haired girl kissing his neck.

"You're not a mind reader, Jerome…" She purred, before pulling away, looking into his eyes. "Or, if you are, not a good one." Her hands ran down his freckled face.

“It’s not that I don’t find you sexy.” Jerome points out. “Believe me, that isn’t the problem.” He said, shutting his blue eyes and furrowing his brows. “It’s just,” He stalled. “You haven’t done this before, have you?”

Eilis stilled, looking at him. “... Is it really that obvious?” She said softly, meeting his eyes, fear filling her own aquatic orbs.

“Look, I don’t want you doing something you don’t actually want to do.” Jerome said. He wanted to barf. When did he get so soft? This wasn’t like him.

“Oh my God. Valeska. Would I be doing this if I didn’t want to?” The answer seemed pretty definite. A hard no. She wouldn’t do most things she didn’t want to do.

“I’m corrupting you.” Jerome said, a wide grin creeping along his face.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” She snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Smut is coming in the next chapter. Patience is a virtue.


	5. Steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know it's been a while since I update any of my fics. I'm moving to a new house, and that's a long process and it's a lot of work. I'm sorry.

Eilis wasn't going to waste time. She liked Jerome. She wanted him. That was no secret.

Jerome liked this girl. She was so innocent, and he liked the idea of being able to corrupt someone.

He pulled the girl onto his lap, kissing her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. The virgin girl seemed to have a sense of what she was doing, rubbing up against the man, pulling away from the kiss and burying her face against his neck.

Jerome grinned widely, gripping her hips, making her bounce on his lap, soft gasps escaping her pink lips. The ginger continued to lead her and grinned. "That's right… keep doing that for me." He said. Eilis nodded, obediently continuing the action.

The matricidal maniac finished shrugging off the shirt she attempted to rid him off, the fabric collected at his waist against the jumpsuits pants. The pale pay grabbed at her already unbuttoned Arkham shirt. He pulled it down to her hips, mindlessly. Jerome then, with lightning speed, pulled her undershirt over her head, chucking it to the floor, forgotten like the striped shirt.

He watched her a moment, watching her bra covered breasts bounce in time with her lap before stopping her. "Hold on…" He said, grabbing her shoulder.

The dark haired girl stilled and Jerome motioned for her to move off of him. She backed off, sitting back on the old, wood bench.

Jerome stood, pulling off his under shirt to reveal his pale, slightly freckled chest. Eilis looked at him, licking her lips nervously, eyeling his bare torso. He grinned and walked over, helping the girl stand by tucking his hands beneath her arms and lifting her up before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. 

The ginger’s hands trailed up her back and began working on her bra, unclipping it gracefully with ease before dropping it to the floor. Eilis’s arms immediately went up to cover her chest before Jerome stopped her, palming her breasts gently and kissing her neck, backing her into one of the shower stalls. He pulled away with a small grin. “I don’t intend on going easy on you just because you’re a virgin. You know that, right?”

“It would be out of character if you did.” Eilis shot back, lifting an eyebrow. “I know you better than you’d think.”

Jerome shrugged, suddenly reaching down to tug the bottom of her jumpsuit down until the striped fabric pooled around her legs. Her blue eyes met his as she tugged the tight fabric of his own suit down, his underwear falling down after. Eilis gently slipped her underwear down her legs before Jerome turned her around, so she was facing the tiled wall of the shower.

With a bite to her neck, he slowly slid inside the girl, her letting out a squeal from the new feeling. Jerome leaned close to her ear. “Does it hurt?”

She cast him a look over her shoulder. “I… yes. Really, it’s just a lot of pressure.”

Jerome nodded, and began moving his hips against the girl’s, gradually speeding up. Eilis mewled, pressing her palms against the wall, her nails digging into the grout as she finally let out a high pitched moan, looking at him from over her shoulder once more.

The ginger grabbed a handful of her dark hair, his other hand tightly gripping her hips and pounding against her forcefully, making the girl gasp and moan, occasionally squealing and whining. The ginger buried his nose into the crook of her neck. “Shit, you’re tight.” He said.

Jerome has had sex before, usually with women in the circus. Graysons, clowns without painted faces, usually whoever would have him. This girl was not like any of them. She was clean. Not adventurous. That made her better in his eyes.

Jerome eventually slowed down, his thrusts becoming more sporadic before quickly pulling out of the girl and jerking himself off until he hit him climax, thick ropes of semen spraying onto the floor, narrowly missing their clothes.

The girl leaned against the cool stall wall, panting heavily, wiping her sweaty forehead. The boy looked at her, turning her around, pressing a heavy kiss to her lips. Eilis kissed back passionately.

For the first time since her arrest, she didn’t feel wrong. She felt safe in his arms, despite his homicidal tendencies. He pulled away, firm hands on her face. “We have to get back before head count, before they realize we’re gone.” He informed her.

Eilis nods. “Yeah, but,” She grinned a bit. “I think we found better entertainment for the next movie night.”


	6. Don't Be Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks. This is the penultimate chapter of this fic. I believe it or not, had a huge surge of inspiration December first, as it's my birthday. I had to write this all out. Please enjoy it! I did spend a few hours on my birthday on it.

Now, realistically speaking, Jerome was sure Eilis wouldn't get out of Arkham for being innocent. Regardless of whether or not she actually did it, once the cops arrested a suspect, it was pretty much a done deal, set in stone.

Which is why a week later, Jerome looked around the common area, looking for the girl. Where was she? Inmates weren't allowed to sleep in. Was Strange giving her a check up? Talking to her about her disturbing thoughts of blowing her father's brains out? 

It seemed like an ordinary day. Arnold Dobkins was scratching behind his ear, like a dog with fleas. Richard Sionis was bragging about what it was like to be a billionaire. Jerome furrowed his brow. Movie night was coming up that evening and he needed to confirm plans with his Irish companion.

He was almost worried about her. Where was Eilis? Something was off. He furrowed his ginger brows and looked at another man sitting at his table. “Hey.” The ginger impatiently snapped his fingers. “Helzinger.”

Aaron looked over, not answering verbally, but indicating that he had heard Jerome’s summoning.

“See Dawson around? You know… cute girl. Blue eyes. Dark hair. Short as hell.”

Aaron scratched his bald scalp before shaking his head. “No.” His gruff voice answered. “Not since dinner last night.” The giant man then went back to staring off into space.

So she didn’t even have breakfast? No, something was very off about this. He heard the girl's soft voice and his ears perked up. However the smug grin on his face disappeared when he saw her on the other side of the fence, no longer in the horizontally striped black and white jumpsuit.

She was wearing the Fitted purple t shirt and black skirt she wore when she arrived. Jerome ran over to the fence. "... Hey, Doll. I can't help but notice that you're not dressed right. Feel like explaining?"

However, the girl's blue eyes were cast downwards. She bit her bottom lip. "Jerome… I told you I wouldn't be here long." She whispered.

A look of frustration took over his pale face, his own aquatic eyes narrowing. "Dawson, what the fuck are you talking about?"

“... They found him… The guy who actually killed my parents. His name is Gregory Wheeler.” She said softly. “He worked under my dad and my dad laid him off. Wheeler had the murder weapon with his prints… tire treads by my house… His alibi burst into flames.” She looked up into his eyes. “He killed my parents, just because he was fired.” She said softly.

James Gordon saw Jerome chatting up Eilis and rushed over. “Come on, Eilis. We’ll get you out of here.” He placed a hand on her thin, right shoulder before she shrugged it off violently.

"Pardon me, Gordon, but I think you've done more than enough!" She hissed,a hostile edge to her tone.

Gordon furrowed his brows, then looked at the girl. "We have a squad car waiting to take you home."

"Yeah… because I really want to go to my bloodstained apartment."

"We cleaned up the blood-" James began before she snarled at him.

"Stop talking." The girl hissed, gritting her teeth. James sighed and left the girl to speak to the ginger.

"I have to say," Jerome grinned. "You getting all worked up… Pretty hot."

Eilis bit her lip. "Look, Jerome… I don't want you to be sad… okay? Because I'm not?" Despite her words, tears fell down her face.

Jerome smiled with a small laugh. "Me? Sad? Listen… I'm not sad because it won't be long until we see each other again…" He grinned. "Not long at all."

Eilis's lips parted before she slowly nodded. She then turned to walk out of the asylum.

Jerome looked at his other inmates. As he walked back towards his table, he overheard Sionis and Greenwood talking.

"Guess she's done, huh?" The billionaire said. "Pity… I didn't get a chance to play with her."

Jerome's jaw clenched as the cannibal started talking. "I know. She looked so sweet… I bet she tasted just as good." He then lazily looked over at Jerome. "Did she Jerome? Did her nectar taste like honey?"

Jerome couldn't stop his fist from flying into Greenwood's face, nor could he stop the loud, psychotic laughter from erupting from his throat.


	7. Missing Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the finale. I hope you like it. Please leave feedback in the comments, and, if you liked it, be sure to leave me kudos and take a look at my other works! Thank you.

A rap on her fire escape window woke Eilis up. The Irish girl groaned, her blue eyes opening slowly to see the red LED numbers on her alarm clock, alarming her it was half past two AM. Reluctantly, the girl sat up as the knocking on the glass resumed. She stretched, then turned toward the fire escape to see a dark figure lurking outside the window. She already knew who it was.

The girl slid the glass up, poking her head outside the window pane. “Good to see you, Jerome. I almost missed you.” She joked.

Jerome smiled. “Good to see my sarcasm rubbed off on you.” He joked, stepping inside her bedroom. “Sorry to drop in by your window. Not the best etiquette. I would’ve tossed rocks out your window, pulled a Streetcar Named Desire, and been all romantic and whatnot, but that would gather far too much attention.” The ginger points out, running his fingers through his hair.

“‘Too much attention?’” The girl leaned against her bureau. “Jerome, you escaped from Arkham with another 6 inmates, captured 7 shipyard employees, spray painted ‘Maniax!’ on them and threw them off a building… and now you’re afraid of gathering too much attention?”

“I like my bedroom conquests to be private.” Jerome said with a grin and a loud laugh.

"Wait, you think I'm going to sleep with you because you're here? Wow, it's almost adorable how pathetic that is!" She snorts.

"Come on, Dawson." Jerome purred, cupping her face, the pad of his thumb rubbing along her cheekbone. "You know I was the best fuck you ever had."

Eilis lifted her brow. "You're the only fuck I ever had." She reminds the ginger boy in front of her.

He raked a hand through her dark curls. "The best by default." He reiterates. He leaned in before Eilis covered his mouth with her hand. 

“Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.” She threatened, her eyes dark and serious.

Jerome suddenly smirked, moving her hand. “Really? You’d do that?” He sensed her hesitation. “I gotta say, Dawson… I really missed you.” He said, almost sweetly.

“You say that again, I’ll rip your tongue out your head.” She said, but didn’t fight him off as he pulled her closer to him for a kiss.

The ginger pulled away afterwards, his blue eyes boring into her soul. "Who have you been with since you left Arkham?"

Eilis rolled her eyes. “Nobody.” She said, honestly. “Nobody could interest me the way you did, Firecrotch.”

“What a cute pet name.” Jerome jokes, rolling his eyes with a wide grin.

Eilis rolled her eyes. “As much fun as this has been, I don’t really want to wind up in trouble with the law again. I prefer peeing and showering in private. And I might get in trouble for having a criminal here without telling the cops.”

“Come on… you won’t get caught. I borrowed one of Theo Galavan’s cars so I could get in and out of here quickly.” He points out, dangling the keys in her face. “Nobody will notice.”

Now the name Galavan was definitely a name that Eilis recognized somehow. It was familiar. She just couldn’t place how. Jerome leaned close to her, his lips brushing against her neck. “Please, Eilis… I missed you.”

Eilis loved the sound of her name coming from Jerome. It was different from when he called her “Dawson.” When he said her first name, it was almost lovingly. He pressed his lips against her slender neck before she snapped her eyes shut. “Fuck!” She squeaked, before lifting his face and pressing a fierce kiss to his lips, gripping the front of his shirt.

The ginger maniac grinned. “Atta girl! Now,” He snickered, “Want to have some fun before the main event?” He said, again shaking the keys in her face.

Eilis laughed. “What are we waiting for?” She demanded, quickly grabbing her jacket before following him back outside onto her fire escape.  
~~~  
When Jerome finally pulled over off the side of the road by the forest, Eilis could finally relax. The whole ride in Galavan’s expensive car made her itch with excitement and paranoia. Would they get caught? Who knew. The entire ride was full of thigh touching and suggestive comments. Once he pulled over, the two of them moved to the backseat. They had a few more hours until the sun rose. They might as well make the best of it.

Jerome buried his face in her chest, her low cut pajama shirt exposing much of the flesh already. Eilis bit her lip, already bumping her hips up against his, shutting her eyes. “You missed this.” Jerome said, his mouth against her collarbone. “Admit it. You wanted more.”

“Well, duh.” The dark haired girl sighed. “How could I not want more of you?” She asked, pulling her shirt off, revealing her bare torso to his hungry gaze. The ginger kissed a hot trail of kisses down to her small belly button, her hand flying up and covering her eyes as she let her other senses take over. The feeling of his soft lips against her smooth skin set fire between her legs as she shuddered.

Jerome’s hands slid into her underwear, making the girl let out a strangled gasp. A grin crawled across his face. “That was hot. Do it again.” He demanded, sliding her underwear off, one of his fingers sliding inside of her. Eilis whimpered as he began moving his finger inside her, adding another one.

Eilis bucked up against his hand, wanting to feel more of him, biting on his shoulder. “You’re so impatient.” He teased. “It’s so fucking cute.” He looked deep into her eyes. “I think I want to see your face this time… because I know I’ll make you cum.”

His words excited her, as she whined when he pulled his fingers out of her, sticking them in his mouth to suck her arousal off them. “You’re hornier than I am.” He sniggered, holding her jaw in his hand. “Maybe you should help me out first.” He decides, pulling at the drawstrings of his arkham issued pants and pulling them down so he was in his underwear, sliding those down as well.

The girl’s hands immediately encircled his freed member, licking her hand and pumping his length, breathing heavily. Jerome groaned and looked down at her. “Fuck… you can do better than that, can’t you?” He teased. The girl looked up at him before nervously parting her lips and putting him in her mouth.

Jerome pushed her head down farther so she could take him deeper down her throat. “Holy shit, Eilis!” He growls, bucking his hips toward her face. She gagged a bit when he hit the back of her throat, but she shut her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths through her nose, concentrating on her breathing, using her tongue and rubbing it against him.

Eventually, he released her head and slid himself out of her mouth. “Okay… ready, Dawson?” He grinned, pulling her close to straddle his lap.

The dark haired girl nervously nodded as he adjusted himself and entered her. Eilis immediately leaned forward, burying her face into his neck with a squeak. The ginger grinned and maneuvered his body so she laid beneath him. She gasped and grinned up at the smiling ginger, bumping her hips up against his.

“Fuck me, Firecrotch.” She babbled, pulling on his ginger hair, pressing her forehead against his. “I missed you. Satisfy me. Make up for lost time.” She said, her voice growing tight and going higher.

Jerome thrusted into her, grunting, shutting his eyes as he tugged on her dark curls, making her cry out a bit. “Dammit, Valeska!” She wheezed. “I’m going to cum, damn it.”

Jerome’s eyes shot open as he shoved his thumb into her mouth. “Good… I want to see you.” He grinned, letting out a loud, starling laugh. And that excited Eilis. A lot.

Eilis crashed her lips against his as she came, her thighs trembling, her fingers digging into his scalp. Her face was twisted into a look of bliss and she let out a satisfied sigh against his lips, before laying back, looking at him, dreamily. Jerome reached his high, releasing inside the Irish girl before pulling out, looking down at her, obviously satisfied with his work.

“Well, come on. We gotta get going before Galavan loses his shit.” He decides, getting redressed quickly, crawling back to the front seat.

Eilis blinked slowly, her mind clouded as she tried to comprehend what was going on. “Wait, what?” She asked, her eyes widening as she caught on.

Jerome looked at her in the rearview mirror. “I’m sorry… you think I’m going to lose you again?” He looked at her. “We need each other.” He grinned.

Eilis looked at him in confusion, before a smile spread across her face. “Then what the hell are we waiting for?” She snickered.

Jerome grinned as she crawled up to sit in the passenger seat. “Seatbelt… safety first.” He said, watching as she buckled up, before getting back on the road and flooring it. He found his missing piece. The thing he needed to keep things messy and insane. The thing he loved the most. This crazy damn girl.


End file.
